1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding-in and feeding-out rolled material, particularly section steel, between the rolls of rolling mill stands. The arrangement includes support beams which are located transversely of the rolling direction above and below the pitch line. The support beams are mounted on pairs of housing posts so as to be vertically movable and driven by a lifting motor. Support members of guide elements of a pair of guide elements for the rolled material are connected to the support beams so as to be pivotable, adjustable and fixable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements of the above-described type have the purpose to change and adjust the positions of the two guide elements independently of each other, for example, for improving the symmetrical centering of the web of a girder to be rolled, wherein the guide elements act on the web and guide it between the rolls of a rolling mill stand.
In an arrangement known from Japanese published application 38,762, support members of the guide elements are vertically movably guided in the threads of lifting screws which extend perpendicularly to the rolling plane and are supported on the outside of the pairs of housing posts of the rolling mill stand. The housing screws are driven by a common motor through screw gearings which are also mounted on the housing posts. The guide elements are pivotable in the respective support about pivoting axes which extend parallel to the roll axes. The pivoting positions of the guide elements arranged above the rolling plane are effected by means of a lifting motor which is also arranged on the housing post and is connected to the guide elements between the pivoting axis and the rolls. The guide elements located below the rolling plane rest with their feeding-in end on the outer circumference of the lower roll.
The arrangement of the above-described type has the disadvantage that the adjustment of the guide elements must be carried out prior to the beginning of the rolling operation when the guide elements are already mounted on the rolling mill stand. In other words, the rolling operation can only be commenced after the adjustment of the guide elements has been concluded. The same is true for the replacement of the guide elements for changing the rolling program. These adjustment operations of the rolling mill stand are difficult and time-consuming because it is frequently necessary also to disassemble components which are arranged on the rolling mill stand but are not part of the arrangement for feeding in the rolled material, and because the use of auxiliary arrangements for adjustment is made difficult or even impossible by the adjustment operations within the rolling mill train.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the above-described type in which the difficulties and disadvantages described above are avoided. Specifically, idle times of the rolling mill stands occurring during the adjustment of the guide elements and the replacement thereof are to be reduced.